idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Paw patrol the movie/transcript
a peppa pig short Cartman stands up. Eric Cartman: Boring! South Park Kids are in a Theater. Kyle Broflovski: Cartman, we can't see the movie. Eric Cartman: I can't believe we're paying to see something we get on TV for free. If you ask me, everybody in this theater is a giant sucker. Especially'' you!' ''Cartman pointing to the viewer and the image becomes wider. opening scene appears The Beach are Green day playing Paw Patrol Theme and the crowd cheers. Mayor Humdinger is carried but is released into the ground. Mayor Humdinger: Excuse me. My heinie is dipping. music ends. Billie Joe: All right, well, thanks a lot for coming. We've been playing for three and a half hours. Now we'd like just a minute of your time to say something about the environment. occurs and the crowd throwing bottles at them and boo them. Farmer AI: Oh, you suck! Shut up and play! Francois: Preachy! Mike: We're not being preachy Tré Cool: But the pollution in The Bay, it's dissolving our barge. Everest: I thought they touched on a vital issue. Jake: I beg to differ. Mike: Gentlemen, it's been an honor playing with you tonight. Day starts playing and the barge sinks. Everest looks worried. In the church of Adventure Bay a funeral version of "Paw Patrol" is playing. Mr Spyro: For the latest rock band to die in our town Lord, hear our prayer. The group: Lord, hear our prayer. the church are Ryder & his Pups coming. Ryder: I hate being late. Marshall: Well, I hate going. Why can't I worship the Lord in my own way, by praying like hell on my deathbed? Ryder: Marshall, they can hear you inside. Marshall: Relax. Those pious morons are too busy talking to their phony-baloney God. & the Pups coming in and the audience staring at them. They goes and sits down. Marshall: How you doing? Peace be with you. Praise Jebus. plays Dr.Mario. Chase takes out the game card. Mr Spyro: Today I'd like to try something a little different. I'm going to call on one of you! Spyro points to the audience, they all cower down in fear, Mayor Goodway screams." Mr Spyro: 'Now, the word of God dwells within everyone. I want you to let that word out. Let your spirit.. ''raises his hand. '''Tord: '''Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! '''Mr Spyro: unhappily What is it, Tord? Tord: 'The good Lord is telling me to confess to something ''keeps fingers crossed and whispers. '''Harold Humdinger: '''Gay, gay, gay, gay. '''Tord: '''An immodest sense of pride in our community '''Mr Spyro: annoyed Somebody else? Let the Lord's light shine upon you. Feel the spirit. Let it out! is sleeping and wakes up when the sun hits his head and gets up and acts weird. Carlos: Horrible, horrible things are going to happen! Porter is filming that with his cell phone. And they're gonna happen to you! And you! And you! And you. Whoa, Nelly! People of Adventure Bay, heed this warning: Twisted tail! A thousand eyes! Trapped forever! Skye: Ryder, do something! flicks through the "Holy Bible". Ryder: This book doesn't have any answers! Carlos: slowly Beware! Beware! Time is short! EPA!! EPA!!! EEEEEEPAAAAAA!!!!!!! Believe me! Believe me! cheerfully Thanks for listening. PAW Patrol goes out the church with Carlos rolled in a rug and go to the Paw Patroller. Ryder: Okay, who wants waffles? Pups/Carlos ''except Chase '': I do, I do, I do! Chase: '''Wait a minute. What about Carlos? '''Zuma: I want syrup! Skye: I want strawberries! Chase: Something happened to that Kid. Ryder: I'll tell you what happened to him. A certain someone had a senior moment. But that's okay, because we love him and we got a free rug out of it. kisses Carlos on the forehead. Chase: What is the point of going to church every Sunday when if someone we love has a genuine religious experience, we ignore it? Right, Carlos? Carlos: I want bananas on my waffles! Ryder: I rest my case. PAW Patrol arrives, Chase goes out of the Paw Patroller first and then the others except Carlos. Chase: I'm not dropping this. Carlos: Wait a minute, I'm still in the'' Paw Patroller.'' Ryder: 'Oh Right! (He Opens The Window a bit) ''Ryder's Co Helper looks at his list of chores. He ticks off "Go to church" and looks at "Take out the hornets' Nest". '''Tom: '''Hmmm Take out hornets' nest takes down the hornets' nest and put it in Humdingers mailbox. '''Tom: Check. Fix sinkhole is in the garden and put the sandbox and Robo Dog over the sinkhole. Tom: ''Check. Re-shingle roof?'' and the Pups are on the ceiling and Tom tries to repair the roof. tom: Steady. Steady gets the hammer in the eye and the Pups laughs. Tom: Why you little! I'll teach you to laugh at something that's funny! strangles rubble. Rubble: 'You know, we are on the roof. We could have some fun. '''Tom: '''What kind of fun? '''Marshall: '''How about a dare contest? '''Tom: '''That sounds fun. Skye I dare you to climb the TV antenna! ''climbs up to the antenna '''Skye: Piece of cake. Tom: 'Earthquake! ''shakes the TV antenna so Skye falls down and hangs on the drainpipe. 'Tom: '''Aftershock! ''shakes again. 'Tord: '''Tom I don't mean to be a Nervous Pervis but if she falls, couldn't that make your pup a paraplege-arino? '''Tom: '''Shut up, Tord. '''Skye: '''Yeah, shut up, Tord. '''Tom: '''Well said, Girl. ''and Skye high five and Tom prepares to hammer Skye's Paws. 'Tom: '''Steady. Steady. Steady... ''falls through the roof and Skye laughs. & Ella The pup Twins are in the neighborhood, knocking on doors to talk about the Bay. However, every time They are denied. 'Ella: '''Hello. Sorry to bother you on a Sunday but I'm sure you're as worried about the pollution in the bay as we are. '''Tuck: '''Adventure bay's bay has higher levels of mercury than ev... '''Women: '''Why, it's the Two Pups who saved my cat. '''Ella & Tuck: '''Adventure bay's bay— ''sighs. Alex, his parents, katie, Cali, close and lock their doors, and the Turbots drives away with there houseboat. '''Danny: Come on over, twins. You can canvass me as long as you want. Tuck: '''Danny, you don't care about the environment '''Danny: Hey! I am very passionate about the planet Harold Humdinger: to punch Danny Say global warming is a myth. Danny: 'It's a myth! Further study is needed! ''knocks down Danny. 'Harold Humdinger: '''That's for selling out your beliefs! ''Twins goes to console him but quickly notices someone else to talk about the environment. '''Ella: Oh, poor Danny Danny: '''Dream coming true... '''A New Pup: '''Are you aware that a leaky facet can waste over— '''Ella: '''Two thousand gallons a year? '''A New Pup: '''Turning off lights can save— '''Tuck: '''Enough energy to power Pittsburgh '''A New Pup: '''And if we kept our thermostats at 68 in winter— '''Ella & Tuck: '''We'd be free from our dependency on foreign oil in 17 years! '''A New Pup: I'm Rex Ella: we haven't seen you at Before. Rex: '''I Came In Season 7 My dad's a musician. '''Ella: Is he...? Rex: '''He's not Bono '''Ella: We just thought, because you're Irish and... Rex: '''He's not Bono. '''Ella: '''Do you play? '''Rex: '''Just piano, guitar, trumpet, drums and bass. '''Ella: ''thinking'' He's pure gold. For once in your life. be cool. Rex: So is your name as pretty as your face? gets embarrassed and faints. Tuck: 'You okay there Sis? ''watch the recording as Mr Porter did and write down what Carlos said. '''Carlos: video Twisted tail! A thousand eyes! Trapped forever!!! EPA!!! EPA!!! Ryder: '''EPA? What could that be? '''Mr Porter: I believe it's the sound the Villain made when the Hero threw him into a vat of acid. E-P-A! Ryder: 'Yeah. Thanks for coming over '''Mr Porter: '''Thanks for giving me your Coat Now alex won't get the chill. ''in the garden, Rocky is shooting Tom with a BB gun while Tom carries around bricks. 'Tom: '''Why did I suggest this? ''rings. '''Tom: All right, Pups, time for the ultimate dare. I dare you Six to skateboard to Happy Burger and back... picks up there skateboards naked. Chase: 'How naked? '''Tom: '''Fourth base. '''Zuma: '''Humans might see are doodles. '''Tom: '''Oh, I see. Then I hereby declare you 6 chicken for life. Every morning, you 6 Will wake up to ''Good morning, chicken. At Ryder's wedding, I'll sing: [Tom sings ''Here Comes the Bride with chicken voice. Pups sets off through town on there skateboards naked. The last note Tom sings in the chicken song has its pitch raised as Tom sees Marshall Zuma Rubble Chase Rocky & Skye.]'' '''Alex: I like men now. Marjorie urges residents not to look at Pups Ms. Marjorie: 'Don't look where I'm pointing! ''police see that the Pups are naked and start to chasing them. 'Chief Mario: '''Stop in the name of Adventure Bay squeamishness! ''fires a shot. It hits the wheel of Marshall's skateboard. The skateboards comes to a halt and the Pups flies off thrugh the air. The scene switches to Tord, Tim and Ralph eating at Happy Burger. 'Tord: '''Boys, before we eat, don't forget to thank the Lord for this bountiful... ''Pups flies on to the window, with Tord's french fry covering The penis. '''Tord:...Penis! Tim/Ralph: '''Bountiful penis '''Ralph: Amen. and Luigi scrape pups's body off the window of Happy Burger. Luigi: Listen, Pups, nobody likes wearing clothes in public, but, you know, it's the law. takes Pups down from the window and straps Them naked to a lamp-post. Chief Mario: Lunchtime! Chase:'You can't just leave Us out here '''Luigi: '''Don't worry, we found a friend for you to play with. '''Harold: '''Ha ha! Ha ha! ''becomes evening, and Harold Humdinger starts to get tired of laughing. '''Harold: Ha ha... Haa... ha Cheetah walks up to Harold. The Cheetah: 'Harold, honey, where have you been? ''sees The Pups Ha ha! Ha ha! drives up to Happy Burger in his car. '''Pups: Tom! Tom: 'What seems to be the problem, officers? '''Chase: '''Tell him you dared us to do it. '''Chief Mario: '''If that's true, then you should be taking the rap here, not your Pups. ''comes out of the car. '''Tom: slowly And what happens to me if it's my fault? Chief Mario: '''You'll have to attend a one-hour petting Trainer class. '''Tom: It was all There idea! There's out of control, I tell you! to cry I'm at my wits' end. It's so.... glares. Chief Mario: '''See you in court, Pups '''Tom: Okay, pups, let's get some lunch. Chase: 'Did you at least bring are clothes? ''gives him there shirts and Pup Packs. 'Tom: '''Shirts, Pup Packs, everything you need. '''Skye: '''You didn't bring my Hats! '''Tom: '''Who am I, Tommy Bahama? '''Rubble: '''This is the worst day of are life's. '''Tom: '''The worst day of your life's so far ''and the Pups go into the Happy Burger. 'Everest: '''Say, Pups? '''Marshall: '''What do you want, Everest? '''Everest: '''If you need Hats, me and tracker carry an extra pair. You know how Pups are, always praying through the knees. ''gives Them Hats. 'Chase: '''Why are you Two helping us? your not trained for the lookout yet! '''Tracker: '''We a team we sure Tom would do the same for Ryder. ''steals french fries from Everest & Tracker. '''Tom: Thank you. eats a hamburger noisily. Tom: Hey, what's with you Six? he asks, he accidentally spits on Chase. Chase wipes it off, annoyed. Chase: ''' You really wanna know? '''Tom: Of course I do. What kind of a father wouldn't care about... a pig wearing a chef hat ...a pig wearing a hat! Chalk is starring in a commercial, holding a burger. Director: Action. Charlie Chalk: 'Hey, hey! It's your old pal Charlie, with my new pork sandwich, the Klogger. lf you can find a greasier sandwich, you're in Mexico! ''laughs and munches on the hamburger. '''Director: And we're clear. spits out the hamburger. Charlie Chalk: 'Perfect. Cut, print, kill the pig. ''knife is raised to the pig. It squeals. 'Tom: '''What...?! You can't kill him if he's wearing people clothes! ''[The song ''Happy Together plays and Tom imagines his life with the pig.]'' 'Tom: '''You're coming home with me. ''the Lookout Robo dog Plays Crash Bandicoot on the switch '''Ryder: A thousand eyes. What could that be? Carlos: I'm pretty sure a thousand is a number. comes in and shows after a while the pig. Ryder looks at the words as he wrote down as Carlos said in the church. Tom: ' Hey, Ryder. Isn't it great being Bffs to someone who's recklessly impulsive? '''Ryder: '''Actually, it's aged me horribly '''Tom: '''Then say hello to the newest Member. '''Ryder: '''Tom! I believe what happened in church was a warning about precisely this. Please, get rid of that pig. '''Tom: '''Oh, you're gonna love him. Look, he does an impression of you. ''Pig screams. 'Tom: '''You nailed him. He also does me. ''laughing. '''Tom: You smiled. I'm off the hook is in lockout top and chambers the pig's hair, outside are the pups and looking on them. Tom: Oh, you have so many looks. Pups sighs and sees tord put to sleep his children. Skye: 'So that's what snug is. '''Tom: '''Who's a good pig? ''makes fart sounds on the pig's stomach. 'Tom: '''Who's a good pig? ''is aiming his Net against Tom, but stops when he hears Tord some are by the window. 'Tord: '''Rough day, huh, Pups? '''Chase: '''You don't know what rough is, sister '''Tord: '''Chase, you know, whenever my boys bake up a batch of frownies I take them fishing. Does Tom ever take you 6 fishing? ''thinks of when the Pups was fishing with Tom. '''Chase: Tom, it's not fair to use a bug zapper to catch the fish. Tom: If you 6 love fish like I do, you want them to die with dignity. stops an electrician fly trap in the water and the fish float to the surface. Tom: I think I have a nibble. a fish then gets electrocuted Marshall: I think fishing might be more fun with you. Tord: Oh, great. Now, how about I fix you 6 some cocoa? Rocky: No way. Cocoa's for wusses. Tord: Well, sir, if you change your mind, it's on the windowsill. Tord went off takes the Pups the mug with cocoa that Tord did and eats it in the garden. Chase: Oh, my God. cleans the floor in the hallway and then sees that it is dirty on the ceiling. Ella: Oh, wait. I didn't tell you the best part. He loves the environment. Oh, wait! I still didn't tell you the best part. He's got an Irish brogue. No, no, wait! I still didn't tell you the best part. He's not imaginary! Ryder: Oh, Ella, that's great. But the very best thing is that he listens to you 2. Because nothing means more than for a Pup to... How did the pig tracks get on the ceiling? let the pig go in the ceiling. Tom: Spider-Pig. Spider-Pig. Does whatever a Spider-Pig does. Can he swing from a web? No. he can't. he's a pig Look out. He is the Spider-Pig. Pups and Tord are fishing. Skye: Are we having fun yet? Tord: We are now. You've got a bite. Skye: Whoa, mama! drops the pole and Skye begins to strangle herself. Tord: Oh, no, my good pole! Skye: (chokes but then stops) You're not strangling us. Tord: What the? Strangling's only good for.... Well, it's not good for anything. The only time you should lay hands on a pup is to give them a good pat on the back. gives Skye a pat on the back and Skye wants him to do it again. Skye: Hey, what the hell are you? One more time. the lake loses Charlie the flop sweat, Kate washes the cats and Sid empty bottles and Mayor Humdinger in the lake. Mayor Humdinger: Honey, I'm home. sees it and gets angry and destroys her poster. In Adventure bay Town Hall is "Everest Presents: An Irritating Truth". Everest: 'We are at the tipping point, people. If we don't do something now.... ''stars plays on a guitar. '''Everest: '''I'm sorry, I lost my train of thought. Isn't he dreamy? '''Mayor Goodway: Agreed. Everest: 'Okay, so here's the bottom line: If we don't change our ways right now pollution in The Bay will be at this level. ''starts a scissor lift some stops quickly. '''Cap'n Turbot: '''That's not so bad. '''Everest: '''No, the lift is stuck. '''Tracker: Are we getting through to anyone? lift goes up and down. Jake: Hell, yeah. We need a new one of those things. Mayor Goodway: All in favor of a new, scissor lift, say aye. Group: Aye. Everest: No! This Bay is just one piece of trash away from a toxic nightmare. But I knew you wouldn't listen. So I took the liberty of pouring water from the Bay in all your drinking glasses. audiences spits out the water. Mayor Humdinger: This is why I should hate Dogs. Mayor Goodway: This is serious, people. No more dumping in the Bay. I hereby declare a state of emergency. Code black. Cap'n Turbot: '''Black? That's the worst color there is. No offense there, Francois '''Francois Turbot: I get it all the time. Bay emptied of littering. The newspaper "Adventure Bay Shopper" it says "Adventure Bay Clean Up Act." Sid swashbuckle the Pirate and his fellow Pup Arrby come with a carpet that he intends to dump. Chief Mario: '''Uh Sorry, sorry. No dumping in the Bay. '''Sid: '''Arr Fine. I will put my yard trimmings in a car compactor. '''Luigi: Chief, I think there was a dead body in there. Chief Mario: ' I thought that too, until he said ''yard trimmings. You gotta learn to listen, Luigi. wall is around the Bay. '''Mayor Goodway: Let us now make sure this barrier is completely idiot-proof. Otis. Otis Goodway: 'Yessum? '''Mayor Goodway: '''Try to dump something in the Bay. '''Otis Goodway: '''Okay. ''tries to dump a possum in the Bay but the wall keeps blocking him. '''Otis Goodway: I can't. I simply can't. Builder 1: Brilliant. Builder 2: Very effective. and Spider-Pig watching TV where Ryan gets a kiss from a donkey for a Peso, and speak Spanish. Tom: Don't get any ideas. and Tom laughs and Ryder enters. Tom: 'Maybe we should kiss, just to break the tension. '''Ryder: '''What's going on here? '''Tom: '''Nothing. Nothing. '''Ryder: ' I'm not sure that pig should be in the house. And by the way, what are you doing with his leavings? 'Tom: '''Don't worry. I've devised a most elegant solution. ''shows a silo with faeces on the property. 'Ryder: '''It's leaking. '''Tom: '''It's not leaking, it's overflowing. '''Ryder: '''He filled up the whole silo in just two days? '''Tom: '''Well, I helped. ''thinks of a monkey some forces him to listen to Ryder. '''Ryder: '''Tom, stop! I know it's easy for your mind to wander but I want you to really concentrate on me. I can't escape the feeling that this is the crisis Carlos warned us about. You have to dispose of that waste properly. '''Tom: '''Okay, Ryder. I will Get Chase To Take It. '''Ryder: He can take Spider-Pig with Him. Tom: 'He's not Spider-Pig anymore, he's Harry Plopper. ''sits in the Police car with Spider-Pig and get's a call with his cell phone. Marshall is outside the Donut Shop '''Chase: '''Hello. '''Marshall: Chase, you gotta get over here. Health inspector shut down the doughnut store, they're giving out free doughnuts! Chase: Oh, my God, oh, my God! I just got one thing I gotta do first. Marshall: 'Well, you better hurry. They're going fast. ''the Donut Shop get's Mario accidentally shoot a shot near his own mouth. '''Chief Mario: Whoa, that was close. drives off the Bay and dump waste into the Bay after he destroyed the wall. The Bay is poisoned. Skull: Evil! sits in the back of the car but changing location and drive away. Chase': '''Drive, drive, drive! Oh, right. ''squirrel get's hunted down into the Bay and get more eyes when it comes up. Tord and Rocky are climbing up on a mountain. Tord: Look at that. You can see the four states that border Adventure Bay: Ohio, Nevada, Maine and Kentucky. Rocky: Oh, yeah. Tord: And if you look real close, you can almost. Ah! sees the squirrel that jumped in the Bay. Tord: Well, this certainly seems odd but who am I to question the work of the Almighty? We thank you, Lord, for this mighty fine intelligent design. Good job. beats the squirrel's eyes. Rocky: Jabbity, jabbity, jab, jab, jab! EPA-man: Hey! Jab one more eye and it's a federal crime. Tord: Who are you? EPA-women: Environmental Protection Agency. taking caring about the squirrel and go away. Ridley Baggins come to the White House and meets the president. Ridley Baggins: Ridley Baggins, head of the EPA, here to see the president. Ridley Baggins: Mr. President. Stan Lee: Ja, that is me. Ridley Baggins: Pollution in Adventure Bay has reached crisis levels. Stan Lee: I hate this job. Everything's "crisis" this and "end of the world" that. Nobody opens with a joke. I miss Danny DeVito. Ridley Baggins: You want a joke, huh? Stop me if you've heard this one. shows the squirrel for president who gets frightened. Stan Lee: Look at those angry eyes and giant teeth. It's like Christmas at the Kennedy compound. Ridley Baggins:' You know, sir, when you made me head of the EPA you appointed one of the most successful men in America to the least successful agency in government. And why did I take the job? Because I'm a rich boy who wanted to give something back. Not the money, but something. So here is our chance to kick some ass for Mother Earth. Stan Lee: I’m listening. Ridley Baggins: Well, live narrowed your choices down to five unthinkable options. Each will cause untold misery... shows five option blocks. Stan Lee:'' ''I pick number three. Ridley Baggins: You don't wanna read them first? Stan Lee: I was elected to lead, not to read. Number three! helicopter with a glass dome will of Adventure Bay and all residents are surprised and afraid. Cali truly amazed, City Hell, and Porter's Cafe changing population and Danny Daring X swallows his inhaler. Alex is in the playground and flies away. Alex: We're being sealed in a dome! Man: What do I do? I don't know what to do! lf I stay, I’m trapped. If I leave, I’m alone. Oh, God. In, out, in, out! I never saw Venice. man gets crushed. The Paw Patrol sees what happens and it says the EPA on the helicopter. Ryder: EPA, EPA! Trapped forever. ''It's all come true. '''Carlos:' That crazy Kid in church was right. Chase: Doooooooooooooooooooome! Bay's population is towards to the dome and the SPD appears. Chief Mario: All right, men, open fire. shoots against the dome. The gunshot nozzles back and hit them. Chief Mario:'' ''Who's hurt? Raise your hands. Without the attitude. Professor Emmet: People, people. I have an important announcement. I have just perfected an acid-firing super-drill which can cut through anything. Group: Hey, that's cool. Professor Emmet: It’s right there. Just outside of the dome. group groans and Ladybird hit her leg against the dome. Ladybird: What ruthless madmen could have done this to us? shows up on a TV screen. Ridley Baggins: The United States government. My name is Ridley Baggins and I’m head of the EPA. Jake: The what? Ridley Baggins:'' '' Environmental Protection Agency. Princess of Barkingburg: Come again? Ridley Baggins: Look. I’m a Kid on a big TV. Just listen. Adventure Bay has become... Boy: Woo Adventure Bay! Ridley Baggins: ...the most polluted city in the history of the planet. Charlie Chalk: Drama queen! Ridley Baggins: To keep your poisons from spreading your government has sealed you in this dome. It’s the last thing we wanted to do. I own the company that makes the dome. but that's beside the point. Mayor Humdinger: You mean we're trapped like rats? Ridley Baggins: No. rats can't be trapped this easily. You're trapped like carrots. Everest: Wait. We couldn't be more polluted. Everyone stopped dumping in the lake. Ridley Baggins: Apparently someone didn't get the message. Chase: Act natural. Farmer Al: Hey, buddy, sooner or later, people are gonna discover this. Ridley Baggins: Don't worry about that. We found a way to take you off the map. a car disappears Adventure Bay from the GPS. GPS: Coming up on your right: Nothing. Fecter run the Adventure Bay News and fixes his head. Edd Fecter: 'This is Edd Fecter, reporting to you on a crisis so serious it has its own name and theme music. The dome has put an end to life as we know it. The town is running low on supplies of everything from gasoline to Botox. Moment, please. Now, as always, we end our news on ''The Lighter Side. It’s the time of year when the Song Birds return to Adventure Bay. Birds collides with the dome and cats are outside. Ryder is in Outside and discovers that Robo Dog is outside the dome. '''Ryder: I think the thing I miss most is a simple summer breeze. Robo Dog? watching TV and Ryder gets him. TV Commercial: We've got dome wax. dome polish. dome freshener. all your dome needs at Dome Depot. Located at the 105 and the dome. Dome Depot. Ryder: Robo Dog got out! Robo Dog got out! comes out with Ryder and see that Robo Dog is in the sandbox. Ryder: Robo Dog was right there, just outside the dome. see himself reflected in the dome and goes into the house in the belief that he was out. Tom: Ryder, He's right here. This dome can play tricks on you. You just have to keep calm and... Oh, my God. I’m out of the dome. Fresh air! Freedom! I'll write to you. Lead good lives! realises Ohhh! Dog ports and out through the dome by being in the sandbox. Ryder and Tom go inside. On the TV broadcasts Edd Fecter from Adventure Bay's bay and Chase laughs but gets shocked when Tom's silo appears. Edd Fecter: Good evening. this is Edd Fecter. Efforts to find out whose selfish crime caused our entrapment have been fruitless. Until moments ago! A shocking discovery has been made here at The Bay. Chase: That could be anybody's pig-crap silo. Ryder: Chase, it was you. You single-handedly killed this town. Chase: I know. It's weird. Edd Fecter: Just a reminder. this station does not endorse vigilante justice. Unless it gets results. Which it will. on Ryder And the Pups with text "Get Them!" shows. Ryder: You didn't listen to Tom after He warned you. Chase: Don't worry, nobody watches this stupid show. What's that ominous glow in the distance? mob goes with flaming torches against the Lookout. The mob: Kill! Kill! Kill! Marshall: Ryder, look. Those Guys don't even know where we live. mob hear Marshall and turns. The mob: Kill! Kill! Kill! We want Ryder! We want Ryder! Tracker and the Mighty twins comes to Chase and turn him loose in his stomach. Everest: You monster, you monster! Chase: Did you see the news? Ryder: Everest, come on, we have bigger problems. Everest: But I’m so angry. Ryder: '''You're a Good Girl. You can hold on to it forever. '''Everest: Okay. Ryder: Chase, you have to go out there, face that mob and apologize for what you did. Chase: I would, but I’m afraid if I open the door, they'll take all of you. Katie: No, we won't. We just want Ryder! Chase: Well, maybe not you, but they'll kill Tom. Tom: I’m part of the mob! mob comes into the Lookout. Mayor Goodway: Chickaletta! Take out the Robot. goes to Robo Dog, but he Growls at her and Chickaletta turns. Ella sees Rex in the mob and at he is holding a flower bouquet that Mayor Humdinger set fire to and Ella sighs. Mayor Humdinger: Here, let me get that for you. nailed the Lift Door and mimics a chainsaw, but the mob can see he mimics and continues to try to get into the room. Ryder: Stay back. I got a chainsaw. set a plank between him and the Lookout. Tord: Marshall! Crawl across. Hurry. Marshall: But if they see you helping us, they'll kill you. Tord: I’m sure your Owner would do the same for... stares at Tord. Tord: Point taken. Now, hustle your bustles. aim with bows. Mayor Humdinger: Archers. Harold Humdinger: I’m using a red arrow so I know who I kill. Ryder: No, Plopper. If you push that, Uncle will die. goes to the window and pushes the board into the ground. The Paw Patrol falls and runs away. Rubble finds a Pup treat some he eats. Rubble: Hey, my luck's beginning to turn. Paw Patrol sits in the Paw Patroller, Chase runs into the Lookout briefly to clean up and pick an important thing. Chase: Wait! There's something I have to get. Ryder: What'd you get? Chase: Our Friendship video. Ryder: We have a Friendship video? Cap'n Turbot: Torch his gas tank! drives off, but discovers that the mob lift the Paw Patroller. They preparing to hang the family and they get up in the treehouse, but Marshall can not handle it and gets attacked. Ryder: We lost them. Skye: Up here. Chief Mario: Get them! Get them! Marshall: Little help? You know, the word apology is tossed around a lot these days, but when it comes from in here... try to tear down the tree and Robo Dog pointing to the sandbox. Robo Dog hopes in the sandbox and go away. Tracker: Ryder, what are we gonna do? Ryder: Robo Dog, not now. We'll play later. Ryder: The sinkhole. Follow me, Pups! Paw Patrol jumps after but Marshall gets stuck in the beginning and start to digging. Skye: Geronimo! Everest: Sacajawea! Marshall: So long, losers! Sweetie: The top of his head is still showing. Claw at it! around the Lockout gets destroyed and all against to the sinkhole. Chief Mario: Well, they're China's problem now. the dome sees Ella, Rex how is plays music for her. Rex writes the note for "Ella's Song" on the dome and Ella humming it. Ella: Rex! I can't hear you! I never thought my life would have an absolutely perfect moment, but this is... Rocky: Ella's got a boyfriend that she'll never see again! beats Rocky. Ella: ...perfect. Paw Patrol hear cars coming and flees. EPA-cars arrive. Chase: What do we do Ryder Sir? Ryder: Now we run. EPA-Boy: I’m afraid we lost them, sir. Ridley Baggins: Damn it! Well, then, you find them and you get them back in the dome. And so nobody else gets out I want roving death squads around the perimeter 24/7. I want 10,OOO tough guys and I want 10,OOO soft guys to make the tough guys look tougher. And here's how I want them arranged: Tough, tough, soft, tough soft, soft, tough, tough, soft, soft, tough, soft. EPA-Boy: Sir, I’m afraid you've gone mad with power. Ridley Baggins: Of course. Ever try going mad without power? It's boring. No one listens to you. Paw Patrol is at the Red Rash Inn and Ryder are hiding from a EPA helicopter and see two police officers, however they are interested in each other instead of him. Ryder enters the room and sees Rubble with a bottle. Ryder: Rubble, are you drinking whiskey? Rubble: I’m troubled. Ryder: Rubble. Rubble: I promise, I'll stop tomorrow. Ryder: You'll stop right now. You come back here, Naughty Pup. drink bottle and running around the room. Rubble: I miss Tord. There, I said it! Ryder: Where's Chase? Skye: He went out. Let's quickly rebuild our lives while he's gone. is outside the door and the Paw Patrol opens the door when he can not remember the code. Chase: Hey, Ryder Sir? What's the secret knock, again? Look, I know I screwed up for the first time. This is big. Ryder: It’s huge! We're homeless! Our friends wanna kill us! Before we can even stay in the same room with you I need to know what was going through your mind when you didn't listen to Tom and dumped that silo in the lake shows with his body that he did not know. Ryder: CHASE! Chase: I don't know what to tell you, Ryder. I don't think about things. I respect people who do but I just try to make the days not hurt until I get to crawl in next to you again. Ryder: Oh... Zuma Rocky Skye Everset Tracker Tuck And Ella are looking at Ryder. Ryder: I mean, oh. Chase: Look, I’m really sorry. But I’m more than just sorry I’m prepared with a solution. live always been afraid I'd screw up our lives so badly we'd need a backup plan. And that plan is right here! looks into his Pup Pack and get a "Luke Star Live Ticket" and "Basketball Card" before he finds what he search for and shows a poster from Journey City. Chase: No. Nope. Bingo. Ta-da. Zuma: Journey City? Chase: '''Journey City. A place where you can't be too Tired or too Hungry. Where no one says things like: Let's see your high school equivalency certificate. '''Ryder: I don't know, Chase. Chase: I’m not saying it right. Look, the thing is, I can't start a new life alone. And live really come to like you guys. Because I'm the Leader. Ryder: I just don't see it. Chase: Ryder, in every Episode, you get one chance to say: l need you to do this with Us. And there's only one answer when somebody says that. holds out his hand and Ryder grabs it with his hand. Ryder: Okay, Chase, I’m with you. Chase: Thank you, Ryder Sir. Rubble: Ryder? Ryder: Yes, Rubble? Rubble: You just bought another load of crap from the world's Leadership fertilizer salesman. Chase: You'll pay for ruining this golden Friendship moment! Ryder: Chase! Rubble: How are we supposed to get to Journey City without any money? Chase: All right, Rubble. If you don't believe in me, believe in America. shows what is available outside the hotel window and the image is panned to an amusement park. Chase: America. Where any man can make quick money with no questions asked. Paw Patrol is at an amusement park. Tivoli-boy: Step right up and win my truck! All you have to do is conquer the Ball of Death. Ryder: What's the catch? Tivoli-Boy: No catch. Just ride the motorcycle all the way around just one time. Three tries for $10. Ryder: Chase, how much money do we have? Chase: Ten dollars. Ryder: Whooh! tries but fails. Tivoli-boy: That counts as a try. failed attempt That's two. failed attempt And that's three. Here's what I'll do, because I like seeing you hurt yourself: I'll give you one on the house. Ryder: You're the best. Skye: '''Ryder! When you get to the top, don't slow down, speed up! '''Ryder: But that's when it's the scariest Skye: 'JUST DO IT! ''takes courage and success and the audience cheers. '''Ryder: '''Oh! Oh! Whooh! '''Marshall: '''Yes! '''Everest: '''Yay, Dad! '''Ryder: I'll take that truck now gets the car keys from the Tivoli-Boy and The Boys Mom And Dad beats with a rolling pin. Tivoli-boy: Oh, man. My Parents are gonna kill me Paw Patrol drives off in the car. Ryder: Next stop, Journey City! Porter's Cafe they look at the television and the power goes and Mr Porter loses first all the Food and after that everything else. Edd Fecter: Day 37 under the dome. We are facing intermittent power failures which... Mr Porter: 'Okay, very funny. I’m gonna turn the lights off again. When they come back on, I want all my Food back the way it was. Yeah, okay. Okay. ''Paw Patrol thought the car and Ryder and Tracker are in the shop. 'Ryder: '''I’m very proud of you, Tracker. Over 24 hours sober. You are, aren't you? '''Tracker: '''I'll prove it. ''shoots with is slingshot away Rubble's hot dog as he eats and he begins eating a new one. 'Ryder: '''We're giving My Pups another chance, and we owe it to Them to... Oh, my God. ''sees a wanted sign with them and try to get the cashier to not see the sign so Tracker graffiti on it so it looks like Boy With Pups. '''Cashier: Whooh! Can I help you? Ryder: We Need Pup Treats. Cashier: 'Okay. '''Ryder: '''No. No, we don't. We don't. Boys' razorblades '''Cashier: '''Right '''Ryder: '''No! No. No, we don't. I forgot, we're European. '''Cashier: '''Aha! '''Ryder: '''Just give us beef jerky. Lots and lots of beef jerky. That's right. That's what we need. That's all we came in for. '''Cashier: '''Sure. Oh, my God. There they are! ''looks at the other Boy With Pups who are apprehended by the EPA and The Paw Patrol drives away and Tracker laughs. In Adventure Bay, it will be power outages and Mayor Humdinger met three representatives on his home. '''Mayor Humdinger: So you want some of my electricity, do you? Well, for once, the rich white man is in control. I have two buttons behind this desk. One will supply your town with power, the other releases the hounds. Reach me. Make me your brother. Dr. Jones: '''The hospital's generator is about to give out. Lives will be lost. '''Mayor Humdinger: Lives lost. Go on. Mayor Goodway: '''We got a convict we were gonna fry tomorrow, but now we can't. '''Mayor Humdinger: Tempting. Tempting. Cap'n Turbot: 'Look, all our reasons mean nothing. Just look into your heart and you'll find the answer. ''shows with his hands that it was the wrong answer and the dogs chase them out. '''Mayor Humdinger: First Door On the right Cap'n Turbot: 'Thank you ''Paw Patrol comes to Journey City and it is nothing like the poster so Marshell puts the poster on the car window. '''Marshall: What? This isn't the way I pictured Alaska at all! Oh, that's better. Ryder: Marshall! Paw Patrol goes down a cliff and screams. When they landed they see at they are there. Chase: '''Well, at least my poster didn't get torn. '''Custom man: Welcome to Journey City. Here's $1000. Ryder: 'Well, it's about time! But why? '''Custom man: '''We pay every resident $1000 to allow oil companies to ravage our state's natural beauty. ''kissing the customs man some waving them away. '''Ryder: '''I’m home! '''Custom man: Oh, thanks. and Tuck are out in the snow and Chase are on the way home after picking firewood. Tuck claps so there will be avalanches. Ella: What are you doing, Tuck? Tuck: '''Just passing the time '''Chase: Tuck loves Journey City so much, he's applauding it. Ella, why aren't you clapping? Ella: But, Chase... Chase: 'Clap for Journey City! ''clap too, so it becomes more avalanches. Chase runs into the house to avoid the snow. '''Chase: Well, Skye, we're separated from the Twins by a wall of snow. All my dreams are coming true. and Skye get prepare to love and be pampered by the animals. Adventure Bay are Edd makes reports. Edd: 'Day 93 under the dome. With necessities growing dangerously low who knows what spark will set off this powder keg? ''Adventure Bay Book Club. '''Katie: Let's discuss Tuesdays with Morrie. Ace Sorensen: Again? lf we don't get a new book, I’m going to puke. Princess of Barkingburg: You're the five people I’m going to meet in hell! will be trouble and in the AA on the church get their coffee machine destroyed. Mayor Humdinger: We're out of coffee! I can't take another minute in this dome! residents of Adventure Bay are moving towards the dome and try to destroy it and a Elephant makes a crack in it. Alex: Take that. Oh, no! Blowback! shows for the president what they do. Ridley Baggins: '''Look what they're doing to our dome. You know what that is, sir? '''Stan Lee: A crack? Ridley Baggins: '''Exactly. First let me stick to the Problem. People got out of the dome before, they're gonna get out again. And when they do, there's gonna be hearings, investigations.... '''Stan Lee: Gotten Himmel! I’ll have to go back to making Marvel comedies. Ridley Baggins: '''Don't worry, I have a solution for you, sir. In fact, I have five solutions. You don't have to read them. You'll have deniability. I'll take care of it. You know nothing. '''Stan Lee: '''No. I need to know what I’m approving. '''Ridley Baggins: '''Absolutely. But on the other hand, knowing things is overrated. Anyone can pick something when they know what it is. It takes real leadership to pick something you're clueless about. '''Stan Lee: '''Okay, I pick three '''Ridley Baggins: '''Try again. '''Stan Lee: '''One. '''Ridley Baggins: '''Go higher '''Stan Lee: '''Five? 'Ridley Baggins: ''''Too high. '''Stan Lee: '''Three? '''Ridley Baggins: '''You said three. '''Stan Lee: '''Six? '''Ridley Baggins: '''There is no six. '''Stan Lee: '''Two? '''Ridley Baggins: '''Double it. '''Stan Lee: '''Four! '''Ridley Baggins: '''As you wish, sir.